You Idiot
by LegalFangirl
Summary: Draco and Harry have been together for a solid two years now, and everything is going swimmingly. But how does Draco react when Harry suggests that they get a slobbery muggle pet, otherwise known as a dog? And how does that get the pair of them to Italy? (Oneshot)
Draco gazed contentedly around the room. There was no order to the piles of boxes that were scattered haphazardly around the small space, but this time Draco didn't feel the need to put things in their rightful spot. He was just happy to see that although some of the boxes had his name neatly printed on them, some of them also had 'Harry' scrawled sloppily across the sides. This was officially their first night in their flat together. He smiled, and lifted his arms above his head in a stretch, trying to shock the sleep out of his body.

Sunlight was gently streaming through the windows and illuminating the room around him when Draco decided that he did, in fact, need his morning coffee to wake up. When they were moving their things in last night Harry had asked him if he should get the coffee maker out for Draco. Draco had said that he'd be fine without his coffee, but he found that he was mistaken, he missed the smell of rich coffee that usually woke him up. So Draco quietly began to sift through the boxes that surrounded him, looking for the ones labeled 'kitchen'.

"You're up early," Harry yawned, looking at his boyfriend of two years. Draco only had on flannel pajama pants that were loose around his waist, and showing his thin hips, his hair was a mess, and his feet bare. This was the Draco Malfoy he loved, the curiously domesticated one that wasn't afraid to let Harry see him with his hair in shambles.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Draco asked, looking up from his search to find Harry standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"No," Harry smiled. "The coffee pot is on the counter," Harry said, pointing behind Draco. "I knew you were going to need your coffee, you liar," Harry teased. Draco just shook his head at the boy behind him.

"Yes congratulations Potter, you know me so well, better than even myself," Draco shot back, his weary morning speech full of as much sarcasm as he could muster. With his back to Harry, Draco began his ritual of getting coffee ready.

"I do," Harry whispered. Draco jumped, Harry's cold hands held his waist, "know you better. I know what you like," Draco shivered, Harry's mouth had slipped down from his ear to the junction of his neck and shoulders. Harry placed a gentle kiss there, "I know how you like it," he murmured into Draco, his teeth brushing over Draco's sensitive skin, without warning Harry bit into the skin. Draco let out a yelp, and found his body crushed against the counter.

"A-as much as I enjoy your morning ministrations Harry, we do have a lot to do today," Draco said, effectively pushing his now pouting boyfriend away from him. In a quick motion he hopped up on the counter, and was now looking down on the Saviour of the Wizarding world.

"Why?" Harry whined. "Can't we can just lay around all day…"

"Woah there boy!" Draco smiled, "Isn't it normally me who is thinking of shagging you, not the other way around?"

"You don't think I ever think about shagging you?" Harry asked.

"You're too innocent," Draco said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Innocent my ass," Harry muttered.

"Well you're ass sure isn't innocent," Draco muttered and twisted to look at the coffee maker behind him. He took a deep breath, savouring the aroma of the rich mugge drink that he had grown to love so much.

"Mmmmm,"Harry mused. Draco looked back up to him. Harry was standing between his legs and looking up a couple of inches into Draco's face. "You're beautiful," Harry said, raising a hand to Draco's hair he ruffled around the white blond strands. Harry applied pressure on the back of Draco's head. Draco complied without resistance and kissed him. Harry hummed against Draco's lips, Draco smiled, and pulled his boyfriend closer to him.

The coffeemaker beeped and Draco pulled away from Harry. "Coffee over me," Harry muttered, going around the island behind him to the boxes, in search of coffee mugs.

"Sorry, although that kiss woke me up, I still need my caffeine," Draco smiled at Harry's back.

"Yeah, yeah…" Harry trailed off and looked at all of the boxes around him. "Accio mugs," Harry said brandishing his wand. The top of one box flew open and five mugs flew to him.

Draco just laughed and watched as Harry juggled around the mugs until they were all safe from hitting the floor. "You could have helped me, you know?" Harry asked turning around. Draco's head was thrown back, and his body shaking with laughter. Draco stopped and looked at his boyfriend, a smile still ghosting his thin lips and just shrugged. "Draco?" Harry asked as he brought over the coffee mugs.

"Hmmm?" Draco asked, taking two mugs from Harry with his long pale fingers.

"Can-uh-" Harry cleared his throat. Draco was intent on pouring two cups of coffee, he didn't look up. "Could we get a...dog?"

Draco just raised his eyebrow and finished pouring the cups of coffee. He handed one to Harry without looking up at his boyfriend's pleading green eyes, "a dog? Like a slobbering Muggle pet that sheds and pees all over the place?" he asked scathingly.

"Uhh. Oh, well, yeah. I mean if you don't want one, I don't care." Draco looked up from his coffee and to Harry. His eyes were bright, but his posture was slumped and defeated, he very obviously cared about this.

"I-why do you want one?" Draco asked.

Harry looked up, a glimmer of hope in his green eyes. "I just thought...like, lots of serious couples get a dog. But like, I guess it's more of a Muggle thing, and like, uh if you don't want one that fine."

Draco stared at Harry, his eyes now downcast as he took a sip of his own coffee and made a face. 'Serious couples' he had said, Draco and Harry tended not to talk so much about their relationship as to just go along with it, so this was a new development. "As long as you clean up it's shit then we can get one," Draco gave in. Harry's eye flew upward, the old spark of life back in them.

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

"Course," Draco laughed.

Harry smiled even wider, " I love you."

Draco froze. Harry was totally against throwing around the word 'love', in fact, through all of the times Draco had told Harry he loved him Harry just responded with an "I know", he had never once said that he loved Draco. "I love you too," Draco said, his emotions raw in his voice.

"Can we go today?" Harry asked. Draco remained silent, still thinking. "Draco?"

"Huh? Today? Um...Harry we need to move in…"

"Please?" Harry begged.

"Fine," Draco shook his head, Harry had turned him soft. "Where do we go?"

"I know some people," Harry shrugged.

"You've been planning this for a while haven't you?" Draco asked.

"Will you be mad if I say yes?"

"I could never be mad at you, you idiot."

After a chaotic, and tiring morning and afternoon of unpacking their things and moving into the new flat Harry and Draco found themselves standing in front of a country house miles away from their home.

"We're just going to get a dog from someone? Like, I dunno, isn't there a special place we should go?" Draco asked.

"Well, I mean we could, but if we went to an actual dog breeder...well those dogs will for sure get a home somewhere, these ones might not," Harry shrugged and knocked on the door.

The door cracked open and Harry looked down to see a little girl with a pink dress on, "Hi," she said shyly, looking up at the two men before her.

"Hi," Harry smiled sweetly back, "are your parents home?" The little girl nodded, pigtails bouncing around her head as she fled the door.

"You and kids," Draco shook his head and slid an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him snuggly against his side.

"Hullo?" a woman's voice asked, Draco and Harry looked up. A lady not that much older than the boys looked down at them while wiping her hands on her ripped jeans.

"Hi, Mrs. Carroll, I'm Harry Potter, I called you a few days ago about looking at a dog," Harry said, shaking out of his boyfriend's grasp to shake her hand.

"Oh, of course Mr. Potter, sorry for my daughter, she's normally not that shy," the woman said, holding the door open wider and beckoning the men to follow her in. "You can just mill 'round here 'til my husband gets home. Which'll be soon now. He'll take ya to see the pups"

"Mum! I'm hungry!" yelled a boy from the top of the stairs.

"Albert, don't shout, there's people over," Mrs. Carroll scolded her son. "Sorry," she turned back to the men behind her, "I didn't tell the kids to be expectin' people." She turned back to the stove and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh that's alright Mrs. Carroll," Harry ensured her, wrapping a hand discreetly around Draco's wrist. His boyfriend was tense, and Harry thought that he just needed to relax. "I didn't give you an exact time when we were thinking about coming out."

"No no, it's not a problem at all," she said, but she was distracted by the charred lump of something that was sitting on the stove that she was prodding with a spatula.

"Are you gay!" the boy, Albert, asked loudly, still observing from the top of the stairs.

"Albert!" gasped Mrs. Carroll she whirled around to face her young son. Draco jerked his hand out of Harry's, and the two men just stared up at the boy, before glancing white faced at his mother. "Al, you do not just ask people if they are gay" she scolded, enunciating her words with a shake of the spatula she held in her hand, and looked up at the boy with an expression close to loss of hope.

"That's alright Mrs. Carroll," Draco filled in the gaping silence. "Yes we are," Draco turned to the young boy, stating it firmly. Albert just stared back at the Draco, before breaking eye contact by making a face and storming upstairs. "Mrs. Carroll, I'm sorry if we upset you, we can leave if that would be best," Draco said politely.

"Oh no dear. It's alright," but Mrs. Carroll was distracted. In the silence the rumble of a truck was clearly heard. "And that'll be my husband," Mrs. Carroll said with a tight smile, she gestured Harry and Draco to the door, they followed her outside and to the man who was getting out of a dusty pick-up truck.

"David, these young men came looking for a dog," Mrs. Carroll smiled at her husband.

"'Course dear," the man's voice was rough and scratchy.

"I'll just...uh...leave you to it then," she hurried back inside.

"Names' David," the man said, and turned to the two boys, holding his hand out for them to shake.

Draco took the calloused hand in his own and gave a firm shake, "pleased to meet you sir, I'm Draco Malfoy," he said with a small, polite smile.

"Harry Potter," Harry said when he grasped the hand himself.

"Nice to meet you boys, follow me, the pups are in the barn," David said and with a wave of his hand beckoned the two to follow him.

"Papa! Papa!" the little girl that had greeted Harry and Draco at the door came rushing out of the house, a huge smile was plastered on her face.

"Chelsey!" the man spoke with the sounds of a smile in his voice. The girl ran into his outstretched arms and wrapped her skinny arms around his neck.

"I wanna come and help them pick out a puppy," she said, looking at Harry and Draco over her father's shoulder.

"Thats real sweet of ya darlin'" David said, turning so he was now looking at Harry and Draco, "but I don't know if they want yer help." Harry smiled slightly and just shrugged.

"They do! They do!" the girl declared and wriggled from her father's arms and ran ahead of them to the barn.

"She's quite something," Draco smiled after the girl.

"That there's the truth. She's just full o' energy, ya know? Either of you got yer own kids?" he asked, leading the way to where his daughter disappeared to.

"No," Harry laughed, "I don't think I'm quite ready for that just yet."

"Neither were my wife and me," the man laughed. "Right in here," David said and held open the barn door for the two to enter in.

Draco discreetly coughed. The barn was dark and damp, a sickly smell of warm hay and poop flooded over him. The man behind him laughed, "I take it you didn't grow up on a farm did you?"

"No sir, I was raised in the suburbs," Harry laughed.

"No fresh air in there," the man muttered, still in good nature.

"This one!" the little girl yelled, and scrambled up a haystack holding out a small pup for them to see. It was a brown pup with floppy ears.

"Awwww," Harry crooned, bending down to look eye to eye with the pup. "Does it have a name?" Harry asked, running a hand over the silky fur.

"Peter. After Peter of Narnia." Draco had no idea what that meant, but Harry laughed.

"Is he as strong and brave as Peter?" Harry asked, taking the pup off of the girl's hand's.

"Yup!" she exclaimed. She disappeared behind the hay bale.

"What kind of dogs are they?" Draco asked, turning to the man beside him while Harry was still cooing over the pup.

"The mum's a lab, the da's a dane...we think."

"How-"

"This one's Lucy!" Chelsy exclaimed, holding another one up. This one was a darker brown with a white spot on her chest. Draco took the pup from the girl. It whined in his hands, he held it out in front of him, eyeing the pup. It's paws started to move and Draco looked at Harry, who was holding the pup to his chest. Draco quickly imitated him, the pup rested his head down on Draco's shoulder and nosed his ear. Draco smiled despite himself.

"How big will they get?" Draco asked, petting the dog.

"Not to sure...I'd say probably knee height," he said, holding his hand above the ground to show the height. Draco hummed.

"Daddy take Aslan," Chelsy said, holding a pup to her father. This one was much smaller than the two that Draco and Harry were holding.

"Sir, could we switch?" Harry asked.

David nodded and switched dogs with Harry. "That there's the runt o' the litter. Ya won't be a wantin' her. Barely lived this long she has."

"Draco, look at this one," Harry pleaded, looking up from the small pup. Draco, with his pup still snuggling close to him, bent down to Harry's height to see that this one was also a dark brown with white paws and a white muzzle. "Can we get it?" Harry pleaded.

"Harry, even I know what being the runt means. This one is very lucky to have survived this long, look, it's thin and sickly. This one isn't strong enough, you're working, and I'm at school, we aren't going to be able to care for him."

"Sir?" Harry asked, catching David's attention. "Could we," Harry gestured to himself and Draco, " step outside for a minute?"

"Course, course" the said, nodding over to the barn door.

Harry grabbed Draco's shirt sleeve and dragged him outside. "Please?" Harry said immediately, his green eyes wide. There was no way Draco could say no to that look.

"Harry, I don't get it, why?" he asked, dragging a hand through his blond hair.

"Because of what you said. Look, that man's probably going to kill this pup, and I can't let that happen."

"Harry, it's for the best that dog isn't going to live very long, it's too little," Draco said. "Besides a dog is going to be a lot of work by itself, but a dog that needs constant attention and will need us to nurse him back to health is going to take more work, and more time than we have."

"Draco, he's like me." That sentence shut Draco up, he didn't really know all about how Harry's relatives had treated him, but he figured there was going to be more light shed on the subject. "The Dursley's hated me, I was never treated like Dudley, they never gave me enough food, and they never loved me, I think if they weren't terrified of Dumbledore they would have killed me."

"Harry," Draco whispered, appalled that anyone could treat Harry Potter like that.

"Please?" Harry asked. "Those other dogs will get homes, she won't, it's her last chance."

"God, I'm going soft," Draco whispered to himself, shaking his head. "Yeah, we can get her." Harry's face split open with the biggest smile Draco had seen in a long time.

"You're awesome, you know that right?"

"I do," Draco smiled.

"Let's go," Harry said, grabbing Draco's wrist and dragging him back into the barn. "We'll take this one," Harry said, holding up the smallest dog for the man to see.

"That one's going to be a lot of work," David said, his bright eyes looking between Harry's eager face and Draco's neutral one.

"I know," Harry said. "We can do it." The man shrugged and gestured for his daughter to come out from behind the haystack.

"Yer takin Aslan?" Chelsey asked. Harry answered with a smile and a nod. "Gonna take care of him?"

"Of course," Draco laughed, watching the girl's face, it went from concerned to elated in seconds.

"How much do we owe you sir?" Harry asked, digging a hand into his pocket.

"Nothing. Unless you need to come back for another dog," the man said leading the group out of the dim barn and into the summer air.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked earnestly.

"Yes," the man smiled at them. "Good luck with that one," he said, raising a hand in goodbye to the two.

"Thank you very much sir," Draco said, nodding his head to the man before turning his back on the house, taking Harry's hand and walking down the long driveway.

"Thanks Draco," Harry whispered, tangling their fingers together. "Dray, I do love you," Harry said, using the stupid nickname that Draco couldn't make him stop calling him, and pulling him closer. "I've said that a lot today, I just wanted you to know that it's true."

"I love you too Harry. No matter what animal you want to get, and no matter how small the dog is that you want," Draco smiled back.

Within a few days they had settled into a routine. Draco, who started class later than Harry started his day at the Auror office, who would feed and care for the dog they named Sasha in the mornings, Harry would come home on his hour lunch break and look after the dog, and whoever got home first took care of the pup for the time being. Draco was right, caring for an already sickly dog did require a lot of time and effort that they barely had time for. They had to feed her from a bottle, make she was comfortable at all times, pay close attention to her, but it was worth it, Sasha was his and Harry's little girl.

But this Wednesday night Draco had told Harry he had a lab to do at school, and wasn't going to be home until supper time, what Draco was going to do Harry had no place being present for. As soon as class was done Draco rushed out the door and found a safe spot to apparate away.

The Burrow appeared in front of him and he strode purposefully towards the house.

"Draco!" a child's voice yelled across the clearing. Draco looked up in the direction just in time to see a blur of a child before the kid knocked into his legs.

"Teddy," Draco stumbled to regain his balance while a laugh bubbled out from his lips.

Teddy looked up from where he was hugging Draco's legs, "Did you come to get me? Am I gonna to spend the rest of the week with you? Where's Harry? Why didn't he come too?"

"Woah, slow down kiddo!" Draco laughed interrupting Teddy's steady stream of fast-paced questions. "Sorry bud, but I didn't come to get you, I have to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly."

"Grandma!" Teddy yelled, sprinting away from Draco. He shook his head, amazed at how much energy the boy had. Teddy didn't break stride as he sprinted into the house, Draco slowly started to trail behind smiling to himself.

"Draco, what a surprise," Mrs. Weasley said, holding open the door for the blond.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Draco smiled. He stiffened as she pulled him in for a hug, besides Harry touching him he didn't really like hugs.

"Oh, honestly, call me Molly dear," the plump redhead Weasley matriarch smiled, not seeming to notice Draco's lack of enthusiasm in the hug before pulling away.

"Hello."

Draco looked up at sound of someone else greeting him. "Hullo Hermione," he smiled.

"What on earth could have brought you here without Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, I need to talk to you and your husband about something, that's all."

"So Harry's fine?" Hermione asked, lifting a small child out of a high chair and holding the baby girl to her chest.

"Yes, despite the trouble he tries to get himself into I manage to take care of him," Draco said, a slightly cool tone slipping into his voice. He quickly realized his mistake when Granger sent him an icy look and the kitchen descended into momentary silence.

"Why don't you have some tea Draco?" Molly asked, bustling about.

"Oh, no, really that fine," Draco said, trying to avoid eating any of the Weasley's food, it's not that Molly wasn't a good cook, he just knew that they still weren't the wealthiest family around.

"I insist," she said, already steeping some tea. "Arthur should be home in fifteen minutes. Why don't you stay a little longer too Hermione?"

Hermione looked over at Draco, with a small roll of her eyes and consented to Mrs. Weasley's pesterings.

"Who's this?" Draco asked, nodding to the girl that Hermione was holding. The little girl was clearly Hermione's and Ron's kid, with the curly red hair.

"Rose," Hermione said fondly.

"Could I…?" Draco asked, nodding his head to the girl in Hermione's arms.

Hermione's eyes widened but she nodded and handed her little baby girl off to Draco. "Hey," Draco cooed at the girl. She lifted her small, fat hands up to his face. Draco held the girl with one arm and gave the girl his long fingers to grab onto. The girl let out a bubbling laugh and clamped onto Draco's finger. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice an octave higher, smiling at the little girl in his arms. He wiggled his finger around and she still held onto it as if it were her lifeline. "You've got a strong grip dontcha?" he asked, a wide smile on his lips. "Oh no, not the glasses!" Draco laughed as the girl's other hand wrapped around the lens' of his frameless glasses. Rose pulled on them and laughed. Draco couldn't help it, he laughed too, his glasses were dangling off of his ear and the lens were probably fogging up because they were underneath his nose.

"Rose," Hermione admonished, but she didn't have her heart in it. She wasn't expecting cool collected Draco Malfoy to come undone with a child in his hands. This was the most she had seen him smile if he wasn't near Harry, and it was great. Draco shook his finger loose from the girl's grip and fixed his glasses back onto his nose.

As soon as Draco was distracted from Rose the girl reached out to grab onto something else. "Not the hair!" Draco cried, a smile still of his face. Rose had a fistful of white blonde hair in her clutches and was scrambling with her other hand to grab more hair.

"Rose!" Hermione said, reaching out for daughter. Draco saw the hand that reached out for the girl and spun around so his back was now to Hermione. Draco, still laughing, wrapped the girl closer to him. The girl's face was now in Draco's shoulder and all of Draco's hair easily within her reach. The girl let out a bubbling laugh and let go of his hair, finding something else more interesting, and grabbed onto Draco's ear.

"Hey you!" Draco cried and this time pulled Rose away from him. He held her out at arm's reach slightly above his head. "What're ya doin' to me?" he asked, twirling the girl around. She let out a shriek but kept smiling widely at Draco. Draco laughed and stopped spinning her.

"Moor! Moor!" the girl laughed.

"Oh no," Draco feigned, placing a hand on his forehead. "I'm too dizzy," he dramatically flopped down on in a kitchen chair, pretending like he couldn't do anymore. The girl pouted and wiggled around in his arms. Draco gently placed Rose back in her mother's arms.

Hermione was still astounded at Draco's behaviour. "You're going to have to watch out for her, she's a cutie," Draco smiled.

"He's going to -" a crack sounded from outside, both Hermione's and Draco's heads whipped around to see who had just apparated in. Mr. Weasley was walking up to the house. "Ron's going to have to start beating away the boyfriends early," Hermione agreed. She rested Rose on her hip and collected her bag, "well I should probably be off if you want to talk to those two. It was nice seeing you again Draco, you should really stop by more often."

"You're husband doesn't exactly like me though," Draco pointed out.

"Well then you and Harry should come around more often, Ron has learned how to behave himself," Hermione said. "Good bye," she waved before stepping out of the house. Mr. Weasley grabbed Rose, gave her a kiss on the forehead and bade Hermione goodbye.

"Draco," Mr. Weasley enthusiastically greeted the blond when he came into the house.

"Hi Mr. Weasley," Draco said standing and shaking the man's hand.

"Honestly Draco," Mrs. Weasley said bustling into the room with a pot of tea and cups floating around her. "Call us by our first names."

"Grandpa!" Teddy called running into the room and at Mr. Weasley.

"Hey Teddy," Mr. Weasley smiled and ruffled the boy's hair fondly. Teddy pulled out a chair and flopped down in it.

"Do you have any biscuits?" he asked.

"Right here Teddy," Mrs. Weasley said, holding out a plateful of biscuits. Teddy grabbed two and looked expectantly at Draco. Draco just rolled his eyes and shook his head at his little cousin.

"Hey Teddy, could you leave us, I need to talk to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley...alone."

"Oh," Teddy said, lowering his head and trudging out of the room.

"How'd the moving go dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, sitting down opposite of Draco next to her husband.

"Well I think we are all moved in, it was just so tiring," Draco said and took a sip of his tea.

"Oh I remember well," Mrs. Weasley said, a faint smile on her face.

"Why are you here?" Mr. Weasley asked, skipping right to the point.

"Oh. Well you are the closest thing that Harry has to parents, so I thought I should talk to you," Draco took a biscuit and bit into it. His heart was beating faster, he took a shaky breath and continued. "May I have Harry's hand in marriage?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth he shoved another bite of the biscuit in his mouth. Not that it was going to stay down, but he needed something to preoccupy his mind with. Draco didn't look up, but kept looking down at the food in his hand.

Mrs. Weasley's face broke out in a smile, "oh it's about time!" she exclaimed, she was holding her husband's hand and just beaming.

"Ha! Kingsley owes me ten galleons!" Arthur laughed.

"What?!" Draco exclaimed, looking up at the two.

"We've all been waiting for this!" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"The entire Ministry has been placing bets for the past three months," Mr. Weasley said at the same time.

"So...I can have your blessing of our marriage?" Draco asked.

"Of course you can," Mr. Weasley said.

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley reiterated with a smile and a small clap of her hands. "Oh! Harry's finally going to get married!"

"I mean he still could say no," Draco said, confessing his own fears before the two.

"Draco, have you seen the way he looks at you?" asked. Draco's eyebrows knit together, of course he saw how Harry looked at him. "I don't think you've seen him look at you the way everyone else has, he's not going to say no to you," Arthur smiled.

"Thanks?" Draco asked, he took another gulp of tea, just to hide the grin that was spreading over his face.

"Are you going to take Teddy with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "It is your week. But you and Harry did just move in, we can keep watching him, that's fine too."

"I wasn't planning on it…" Draco trailed off, he peeked over his shoulder to see if Teddy was there. "I don't know if-"

"Please Draco! Please! Please! Please!" Teddy came sprinting into the room. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet in front of Draco.

"Teddy, you know me and Harry have just moved in. I don't think we-" Teddy's face turned downcast and his lower lip stuck out and his eyes grew wide and teary. "Fu-" Draco's eyes widened and caught himself. "You little rascal, go get your stuff!"

"Yipeeeeeeeee!" Teddy gave a shrill squeal and ran out of the room.

"You didn't have to dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"No, no, Harry will be glad to have Teddy there, so will I for that matter, I forget how much I miss him."

"Oh, just to let you know, in two weekends we're having a get together here. I'm hoping to see a ring on Harry's finger by that time," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

Draco just smiled and pushed some of his hair off of his forehead. No matter what the Weasley's said he still wasn't sure if Harry was going to say 'yes' to him, it just seemed too good to be true.

"I'm ready Uncle Draco!" Teddy said, pulling a duffel bag behind him.

"Do you want to take the floo?" Mrs. Weasley asked, standing up.

"YES!" Teddy yelled.

"Teddy," Draco warned, his voice was hard, and his eyes told Teddy to calm down. The boy's eyes became downcast.

"Sorry Draco," he muttered. The blonde sighed and looked up to the Weasleys.

"Yeah we will. Thank you so much," Draco smiled at the Weasley parents.

"It's no trouble dear," Mrs Weasley said, leading Draco and Teddy to the fireplace. "Here you go, now you boys keep out of trouble. Draco, you and Harry need to come over more often, it's been too long," Mrs. Weasley handed them the plant pot with the powder in it.

"We'll try to come over more, we've been pretty busy as I'm sure you've guessed," Draco said, taking a handful of floo. "Thank you, once again," Draco smiled. He took Teddy's bag from him and shrank it down to a size that he could fit into his pocket. Draco ducked into the fireplace, and tucked Teddy close to him. Teddy's small arms wrapped around Draco's legs, once of Draco's arms was on Teddy's shoulder. "Bye," Draco smiled. "Diagon Alley!" Draco proclaimed, tossing the powder into the pit, in a blaze of green flames the two disappeared from the Weasley's home.

Teddy rolled out from where he was trapped by Draco's legs. He coughed and stood up, his hair black with soot, and his face streaked with it.

"Why're we here?" Teddy asked.

"It-" Draco coughed, "It's my turn to cook dinner, so I thought I'd get some takeout." He stood up and ruffled his hair, making a cloud of dust rise from the white blond that was his hair.

"Can we get McDonalds?" Teddy asked, looking up at his older cousin.

Draco laughed while pulling his wand out of his pocket, "I was thinking something a little nicer than that. Don't you think Harry deserves something better?"

"Oh," Teddy pouted.

Draco pointed his wand at Teddy and spelled away the coal dust from him, then proceeded to remove the dirt from himself. "Do you like Chinese food?" Draco asked.

"Yeah!" Teddy exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Alright little man," Draco smiled. "Hey Teddy, I've got to ask you a grown-up question first, can you take it seriously?" He asked, bending down to he could look into Teddy's wide eyes. Teddy nodded, his face composed in all seriousness. "Alright. Teddy, I'm asking you because...well because you're dear to me and Harry. So, what do you think about me and Harry getting married?"

Teddy's brow furrowed and he looked intently at the ground, "aren't you already married?"

Draco laughed, "so you're ok with me and Harry getting married?"

Teddy looked up and smiled, "yeah. Can we go get food?" He groaned.

"You certainly picked that up from Harry," Draco smiled and took Teddy's hand, leading him out to the main room of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry I'm home!" Draco called, he opened the door wider to allow Teddy to buzz into the room.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" Teddy yelled and zoomed into the room. A barking dog made Teddy stop in his tracks. He turned wide-eyed to Draco. Draco smiled at him and pushed the door open farther to siddle himself inside the flat. "Puppy!" Teddy exclaimed as Sasha slid into the room, her claws not doing anything to slow her down on the hard floor. She slid by Teddy and right into Draco's legs.

Draco laughed and knelt down to give Sasha a rub on her ear. "Hey Sasha," he smiled.

"Draco?" Harry asked, his hair was a mess, and his eyes half closed. "Teddy?"

"Harry!" Teddy smiled up at his godfather.

"Hey kiddo," Harry smiled. He looked up to where Draco was kicking the door shut with his foot while Sasha tried to jump up Draco's leg. "Did you get take-out?" Harry asked eagerly staring at the boxed food in Draco's arms.

Draco nodded and shut the door. "I knew there was a reason you were my boyfriend," Harry said, taking a box of food.

A joyful bark from Sasha made Draco look at their beloved little dog. Teddy was chasing their baby girl around the couch. Harry chuckled, and set the food down on the counter. "Why is Teddy here?" Harry asked, looking up at Draco.

"It was our week, I thought we were settled enough to have Teddy here," Draco shrugged, putting his share of the food on the counter.

"Mmmm," Harry hummed, wrapping his hands around Draco's waist. "So, you're telling me that you willingly went over to the Weasley's house?"

Draco's chest vibrated under Harry, "I did."

"Yer awesome, you know that?" Harry asked.

"Thanks," Draco laughed. "Can we eat now?" Draco whined, "I've been smelling that food for a mile walk with that Teddy, and it took all of my willpower not to eat your egg rolls."

"Why didn't you get a cab?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to walk," Draco shrugged, pulling himself out of Harry's grasp.

Harry gave him a sideways look, "you hate exercise, unless it's on a broom."

Draco leaned in closer, "especially on a certain broom," he winked and stepped quickly away, avoiding Harry's hand that tried to swipe him. Harry ducked his head to try to hide the bright red blush that was creeping up the sides of his neck. "You're so cute, you know that right?" Draco asked as he got cups out of the cupboard above him

"Draco?" Harry asked, his voice quiet, Draco would almost say he was timid.

"What?" He asked, turning around. Harry was bent over the boxes of Chinese food, spooning the food out onto plates so it was easier to eat.

"You won't leave me, right?" Draco stared in silence at his boyfriend. Harry's back tensed, and stopped his movement. "Draco?" He whispered, his voice was tense and raw.

"Harry James Potter." Draco stopped, he could feel the back of his throat tighten up. "I would never, ever, leave you." He paused, "I love you."

"Me too," Harry puzzled over his words for a moment, "No, I don't me I love me too, I meant, like, I love you as well," the words came flying out of his mouth as he sought to correct himself.

"I knew what you meant, you idiot," Draco said, a small smile on his lips as he lightly whacked Harry.

A week later found Draco palming the box that he held in his hand, the velvet was soft against his sweaty hand. Harry had yet to come downstairs so that they could go on their date, so Draco was considering his choice. He knew it was right, he was pretty sure that Harry wasn't going to say no to him, but it was a big step in his life, it was natural to be nervous. The floor creaked and Draco hurriedly stowed the box away. He stood up and look at Harry, he was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a white shirt, a black vest and a bottle green tie draped over his neck. Draco was going to make a witty remark about how Harry was always late, but the words got caught in this throat.

"Uh-" Draco slapped a hand over his mouth, he couldn't believe that he just did that out loud, he just admitted that he was speechless before Harry Potter.

"Can you do this?" Harry asked, holding the tie out in front of him as if it were an alien object. Draco snorted and nodded.

"You can save the world from the most evil wizard, but you can't tie a tie," he shook his head. Draco neatly tied Harry's tie, "wait, how did you tie your tie at school?"

"Honestly? I just kind of tucked it in and made it look acceptable, until Hermione found a spell for me," Harry blushed lightly.

"Seriously?" Draco asked, tightening the tie to Harry's neck and giving him a peck on his lips. "Ready?"

"Yeah, where are we going."

"You'll see, it's a surprise."

"You know surprises aren't really my thing, right?" Harry asked.

Draco paused, of course he knew, Harry had so many things hidden from him all his life that he would rather know everything than be surprised by something. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Harry said without a moment's pause.

"You'll love it," Draco reassured him and grasped Harry's hand in his own. "I promise."

"Ok," Harry consented.

"Hang on to me," Draco said, holding a hand out to Harry. Harry took it and drew himself into Draco, he wrapped his arms around Draco's middle. After a pause Draco turned on the spot and he and Harry disapparated from the apartment.

A scenic spot started to appear before Harry's eyes. They were at a beach, the sun was halfway covered by the water out on the horizon. The sky was painted in vibrant colors of orange, pink, red, and purple. The sun turned the sky from a monocolor expanse to the most beautiful strokes of color.

"I can't swim," was the first thing Harry said.

"You can't?" Draco asked, mildly surprised, even his parents made sure he knew how to swim. Harry shook his head, hoping that this wasn't going to interfere with their date. "Well, some other time I'm going to have to rectify that, just so I can see you in swim trunks, but we're going to dinner, so not tonight," Draco said, slipping out of Harry's embrace and taking his hand. "This way," he lead Harry away from the water and to the buildings on the other side.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around at the buildings surrounding him.

"Italy."

"You disapparated us all the way here?" Harry sounded impressed. Draco shrugged in response. "That's no easy feat." Draco just shrugged again. "Hey, what's up? This is the time you usually start bragging," Harry stopped, and forced Draco to stop walking as well. Draco took a deep breath before facing Harry, composing his face.

"Sorry," Draco said, looking into Harry's green eyes. "It just takes some energy to apparate here."

"I'd say," Harry rolled his eyes. "But, I mean, you are alright? You just seem a little off today."

"Yeah, sorry," Draco hugged Harry close to him. Harry hummed with appreciation and kissed the juncture of Draco's neck.

"Ok, well, if you're ready now, master apparater then let's go to dinner."

"Alright," Draco gave Harry a quick squeeze before letting him out of his arms.

"I just have a question, is it a fancy shmancy place, or is it normal?"

"Fancy...shmancy?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry laughed, "That is a phrase I never thought I would hear you say."

"I didn't even know it existed," Draco smiled. "But no, it's a little local shop. I know you don't exactly like surprises, or too fancy things, I don't want to scare you, or make you not like me."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked, following his boyfriend. "Me, not like you? You're joking, right?"

"You went through ten years of your life hating me," Draco said, lacing his fingers into Harry's.

"Five," Harry replied quickly, swinging their arms between them.

"Only five?" Draco asked, incredulous. "You're kidding me!"

"Well, I mean I thought I hated you in our sixth year, but I suppose Hermione was right, that when I was following you it wasn't because I wanted to get you in trouble, but because I was actually concerned about you. And, I mean if I hated you would I actually have saved you in the room on requirement?"

Draco remained silent for a moment. "You and your righteous ass would have saved even Voldemort." Harry snorted. "This way," Draco tugged Harry along by his hand.

"Where are we going?" Harry whined. The sinking sun was casting longer and longer shadows so the ally that Draco dragged the couple down was dark.

"God Harry, just bear with me for a few," Draco rolled his eyes. The darkness in the alley broke with the golden light of the setting sun a few meters in front of them. Draco and Harry stopped there, it was a bridge that looked straight to the sun set.

"It's beautiful," Harry gasped, looking out to the sinking sun between the centuries old buildings.

Draco nodded, but he wasn't looking at the sun, he was looking at Harry. His hair was always going to be a mess, and his nose a little too large for his face, his glasses were something he wasn't going to get rid of, and that damned scar was always going to be there, no matter what. And that's how Draco loved him. The scruffiness of him, the battle scars, his past, every little thing.

Before his mind could really process what was happening Draco dropped down to one knee, he dug into his pocket and pulled out the box he had shoved in there earlier.

"Draco, isn't it beautiful?" Harry asked, turning his head to look to where Draco had stood. Draco could see the momentary confusion pass over his face, Harry's eyebrows knit together for a fraction of a second until he saw Draco beneath him. Harry's eyes widened, "Draco?" He whispered.

"Harry, I want you to know that I will never, ever leave you, and that I love you, and that I will always love you. Please, If you feel the same as me, please make me never forget this night and be my husband." Harry remained silent and just looked wide-eyed at the blond boy beneath him.

"I always thought I was going to be the one to propose, I thought it was beneath you to kneel."

"Goddamn it Potter," Draco laughed, his smile was infectious. "Just say yes already."

"Nah, I rather like seeing you beneath me," but Harry's smile was splitting his face in two.

"Sure as hell won't ever happen in bed," Draco muttered.

"Yes," Harry smiled even wider, showing his molars. Draco took Harry's hand and slid the gold band onto Harry's left hand.

Harry pulled Draco up to his feet and grabbed his biceps. Harry lifted Draco into the air so the tips of his black shoes barely scraped the ground. Draco started to make a noise of protest, but it soon turned into a content hum as Harry brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.


End file.
